


A Lovely Night In

by Lovelywings15



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Astrid is a Valkyrie, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Just smut for my D&D character, Scorch is a WerePhoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywings15/pseuds/Lovelywings15
Summary: First time writing smut, and in general it’s been a while, so bare with me. This is a story about my very first Dungeons and Dragons character Astrid, and my boyfriend’s character Scorch.





	A Lovely Night In

Astrid POV

As we flew over the water with the setting sun on our sides, my heart was overflowing with love. The wind in my hair, the pinks and purples framing his beautiful wings, and that stupid shit-eating grin that does things to me. We had an amazing day at the beach, and I got to show off my new bikini, and boy did it get a reaction, next time, I need to remember to bring tissues. I giggle to myself.

We touch down outside The Castle, and it’s late, the sun has set fully and most everyone is either in their bedchambers or at the Tavern drinking. Scorch says, “I’m going to get us something to drink, what would you like?” Feeling like poking fun at him I say, “How about a Sex on the Beach, at least I will be able to say I had some today.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him as he starts to redden. I giggle, blow him a kiss, and say, “Hurry back!” as I close our room door in his face.

Scorch POV

Scorch feels his face heat up as she makes an innuendo, and he checks to make sure he hadn’t accidentally cast a fire spell somewhere. Once he was sure nothing but his face was burning, he flew to the tavern. 

Flying clears his head, and as he remembers the glint in Astrid’s eyes, Scorch begins to put a plan together. He grins and thinks, if this is the game she wants to play, I can play too. 

He touches down at the Tavern, and orders their regulars, Fireball and a Long Island Iced Tea. He collects their drinks and flies home. He stops outside the gates and picks one of the Queen’s roses, knowing he will get chastised in the morning, but not quite caring. 

Astrid POV

Let’s see if he gets the hint, she thinks with a smirk as she walks away from the closed door. She decides that she needs a shower, so she grabs a towel and goes to the washroom. 

Scorch POV

He knocks on their door, and gets no answer. Perfect, he thinks. When he walks in, he hears the sound of running water. He places the drinks and the rose on the table next to the bed and sheds his day clothes for his sleepwear, only a pair of flannel bottoms. He takes a shot or two of his whiskey, and eagerly awaits his wife. 

Astrid POV

She steps out of the steaming shower, wraps the towel around herself, and steps into the bedroom. There is a single rose and her favorite tea on the bedside table, but no scorch. Suddenly, he is all around her, his wings encircling her body from behind, and his head is nestled in her neck as he begins kissing her shoulder. He smells of cinnamon and whiskey, and she says, “No fair, you started without m-me!” the last word turns into a stuttering gasp as he bites down where he had been kissing. He kisses and nibbles his way up her neck to her ear and whispers, “well, you have been teasing me all day, how else do I distract myself from ripping your clothes off?” As he says this he punctuates the sentence by undoing the towel and letting it drop to the ground. Astrid shivers, but she isn’t sure if it’s from the sudden cold or the anticipation. 

Scorch walks around her slowly, taking in every familiar feature of his blushing wife, maybe a little smug that he is the only one who knows how far down that blush goes. They begin to kiss, slowly, leisurely, because they have all the time in the world. Her arms begin to wander from around his neck, down his shoulders and chest, taking in her husband’s familiar body that she curls into every night. Both have an overwhelming sense of home, love, and mine. 

They slowly move to the bed, connected at the lips, not an inch of space between them. Scorch lays down and Astrid crawls on top of him. As they continue to kiss, Scorch takes advantage of his wings and lightly runs his feathers up her back causing her to gasp and arch her back, pushing her perky breasts into his face. He takes one nipple into his mouth and Astrid moans as he massages her other breast with one hand and her ass with the other. She grinds down onto his growing bulge in response. The heavy petting continues, as the need for more grows within both. 

Between Astrid’s moaning and Scorch’s groans, there is a silent decision made that the teasing is over, as Astrid gets up, and helps her husband lose his last layer of clothes. She bends down for one more tease, and he jumps from the sudden contact, and lets out a low groan as she takes him inside her mouth. She gets both of her hands involved, and Scorch almost growls, “ Get up here and bend over the bed.” She does as she is told, smirking about making him break his normally gentle persona. God she loved doing that. 

As she is bent over, he lines himself up, and slowly fills her up. They both shudder. He starts pulling out agonizingly slow, only a few inches at a time, until she begs for him to go faster, and he slams into her making her almost shout. She can tell he is smirking, so she grinds down on him as he thrusts, making his motions stutter. And this is how it goes, competition, pleasure, and the pleasure of competition. 

As he is fucking her into the bed, he starts nibbling and kissing her shoulder, and surprises her with a bite just hard enough to make her gasp. He whispered into her ear, “would you like to go for a ride?” She responds with a breathy “Fuck Yes!” He pulls out of her, and she whimpers at the loss of friction.

Scorch lays down on the bed, and she straddles him and slowly sinks down onto his cock. Astrid moans as she does, and this sight alone almost puts Scorch over the edge. She feels him twitch with anticipation, and she begins to bounce. She looks at his face, eyes closed in bliss and she almost loses it right there. She speeds up, and watches how it affects him, she can feel his legs tense up, and knows that he won’t last much longer. 

Scorch is watching his wife bounce on top of him, and even though this is most certainly not the first time, he is in awe of her. He has an idea, and again runs his feathers up her back. She arches mid bounce and lands hard back down around his cock. This elicits a loud moan from both as they wind tighter and tighter. 

Astrid is so close and can see that Scorch is too, she reaches downward, and runs circles around her clit, and suddenly it’s like an ice bath, a cold shiver runs through her to signal her orgasm as she screams Scorch’s name and her inner muscles spasm around his member. This is enough to put Scorch over the edge too, with and “Oh Fuck!” They both slowly ride out their highs, as they calm down. 

Astrid unsheathed Scorch, and lays down on the bed next to him. She turned to suggest liquids, and finds him holding out to her, the forgotten Iced Tea, like he could read her mind. She thanked him and downed most of the glass. Scorch took the rose, and bent it so it could be placed behind her ear. He gave her a kiss on the nose, an unspoken I love you, to which she smiled ear to ear tiredly at, and unspoken response. They curled up together for a fitful night’s rest, knowing that they could take on anything, as long as they were together. 

Fin.


End file.
